Dragon Haul Z
Zhou's raid is due to start at 21:00. Intercept the delivery Stop the but don't destroy the costume. Take the Go to the Get back in the (If the player gets out of the truck) Drive to the Head for the Adjust your heading using (Depending the control buttons from different versions of the game). Head for the Head for the special move Head for the Head for the special move Head for the Head for the special move Head for the Head for the special move Head for the Head for the special move Be careful. You're arousing suspicion. (If the player moves too close to the pedestrians while in the costume) }} Dragon Haul Z is a mission given to the player by Zhou Ming in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Walkthrough Huang meets up with Zhou Ming in Lower Easton. Zhou tells Huang that his gang is planning a heist at the Bank of Liberty and to escape from the cops and avoid police detection, he plans to escape with Huang, and his gang through a Chinatown Festival in a festive costume. He tells Huang to steal one of the costumes that is being transported. A truck transporting a costume will be marked on the map radar, be sure to damage it enough so that the drivers get out, but not enough to destroy it, or Huang can block the truck's road and steal it. Anyway, after stealing the truck, take it to the alley behind the bank. Once Huang, Zhou, and his gang dress up in the dragon outfit, they'll be in a part of Chinatown to rehearse and get used to controlling the dragon. Follow the game instructions to walk to certain marked waypoints to follow the performance order, and when it is time to turn around, or breathe fire, use the shown controls to perform each move. After finishing the rehearsal, the game will move the screen into a street, having numerous pedestrians on the sides. Now perform each move, trying not to raise the suspicion bar. After going through the street, the gang will split up and Zhou will thank Huang for his help. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Zhou's raid is due to start soon. Intercept the [[Flatbed|'delivery truck']]. *Stop the truck, but don't destroy the costume *Go to the Bank Of Liberty. *Head for the waypoint. *Head for the waypoint. *Head for the special move marker. *Head for the waypoint. *Head for the special move marker. *Head for the waypoint. *Head for the special move marker. *Head for the waypoint. *Head for the special move marker. *Make your way through the parade without blowing your cover Reward The reward for completing this mission is $1000. The mission The Offshore Offload is unlocked (after completing Sa-boat-age). Trivia *This mission's name is based off "Dragon Ball Z", a popular anime from Japan, but it works well; Dragon costume, Truck hauling, Z(hou). * This might be the second time the Chinatown branch of Bank of Liberty is robbed in-game, the first time done in GTA IV during the mission Three Leaf Clover. * After driving the truck to the bank and obtaining the dragon costume, during the rehearsal, pressing the pause button will allow players to see a "Quit Mission" option on the upper-left corner. However, if players try to press it, it will not function at all. This can also be seen in Flatliner. Mission Replay Description "Zhou robbed the Bank of Liberty and escaped using an 'ingenius' disguise. I stole a dragon costume and we used that to mingle with the crowd during the Chinatown celebrations. It worked! I'm not sure who's more stupid - Zhou or the crowd."' Gallery IMG_1649.PNG|Dragon Haul Z Walkthrough DragonHaulZ-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Zhou tells Huang they will join the festivities in Chinatown. DragonHaulZ-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Huang tells Zhou that Chinatown has more money than any borough in the city. DragonHaulZ-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Zhou asks Huang to steal the dragon costume and meet him in the back of the Bank of Liberty. DragonHaulZ-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Stealing the truck with the dragon costume. DragonHaulZ-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Taking the costume to the back of the Bank of Liberty. DragonHaulZ-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Zhou and his men after the bank robbery. DragonHaulZ-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Zhou tells him that most of the streets has been blocked for the parade. DragonHaulZ-GTACW-SS16.jpg|They will use the dragon costume as a getaway. DragonHaulZ-GTACW-SS19.jpg|The parade in Wong Way in Chinatown. DragonHaulZ-GTACW-SS20.jpg|After going through the other street, the gang will split up. DragonHaulZ-GTACW-SS23.jpg|Zhou thanks Huang for his help. DragonHaulZ-GTACW-SS24.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}de:Dragon Haul Z es:Dragon Haul Z pl:Dragon Haul Z Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Heists